The present invention relates to the field of administering tests, and more particularly to the field of administering tests over the Internet.
Standardized testing assessments have traditionally been administered using a test booklet where the test subject either reads from the test booklet, or listens to another read from the test booklet, and responds to each of the questions on an answer sheet using a pen or pencil, or on an individual personal computer using locally housed software program. These types of tests have generally required that the test taker be physically present at the same location as the individual administering the test, or if administered remotely, required the test booklet be delivered from the test administrator by some means such as courier or mail. Once the test was completed, the test taker was required to deliver the test answer sheet to the administrator by some delivery means such as courier or mail. Remote testing was not possible using the local software/personal computer model, which requires that testing be administered via a specific computer.
These methods of test taking from a remote location produced a number of problems. First, the process of exchanging test booklets and answer sheets was time consuming, expensive and inconvenient for both test administrators and test takers. Test takers were often required to wait some time before the test booklet was delivered to them, and test administrators were often required to wait some time before receiving the answer sheet from the test taker. Furthermore, test administrators responsible for keeping test records and grading tests were required to have physical access to answer sheets in order to score the tests and compile records about the tests. Thus, if the test administrator was away on a business trip, for example, he was prevented from viewing test results and compiling information on the tests until he returned to his office.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a testing system wherein the test taker may take a test while being removed from the test administrator without having to await receipt of a test booklet before beginning the test. It would be of further advantage if the test taker could quickly and conveniently provide his answer data sheet to the test administrator for scoring and processing. It would also be advantageous if the test administrator were able to enjoy completely electronically prepared reports, review test results from any number of remote locations, and check on the status of tests being given from various remote locations. Finally, it would be advantageous for the test administrator to be able to order from an array of tests using convenient electronic commerce methodologies.
The present invention is directed to a test administration system that allows a test subject (i.e., a test taker) to remotely take a test using a personal computer connected to the Internet. The test administration system also allows a test administrator to review test results and other test information from a personal computer connected to the Internet. The test administration system comprises a central computer and associated database containing a plurality of tests that may be distributed to the test taker. The central computer provides a website to be accessed by the test administrator and the test taker at remote personal computers when using the test administration system. The website includes an administrator workspace for use by the test administrator and a testing workspace for use by the test taker.
The administrator workspace is accessible by test administrators registered to use the system after receiving an administrator identification code and password. The administrator workspace provides each test administrator with the ability to order any number of the tests contained in the database. When ordering test, a list of tests is presented to the test administrator, and the test administrator simply a number of desired tests for distribution to his test subjects. After selecting all of the desired tests, the administrator checks out by confirming the order and arranging payment for the tests. After ordering a number of tests, the test administrator uses the system to generate test identification codes for a chosen set of ordered tests. The administrator then associates each test from the chosen set of ordered tests with one of the administrator""s test subjects. The system automatically sends an e-mail message to those test subjects associated with a test, and provides the test subject with access information and instructions for using the system to take the test.
The test administrator workspace also provides the test administrator with valuable test status information concerning the tests ordered by the administrator. For example, using the test administration workspace, the test administrator can obtain information about the total number of tests ordered by the test administrator and the total number of tests that have been completed by various test subjects. In addition, the test administration workspace can provide the test administrator with information about tests currently in progress, the number of tests assigned to various test subjects, and the number of tests that were not completed by test subjects before an allotted time deadline and have therefore expired.
The testing workspace is accessed by the test taker after receiving access information, including a test identification code, from the test administrator. Using the test identification code, the test taker is provided with access to the testing workspace. The testing workspace delivers the designated test to the test taker and the test taker answers the test questions using the remote computer. Once the test taker has finished taking the test, the test answers are delivered to the database. A test scoring machine obtains the test answers from the database, scores the test, and provides a test report for the test taken by the test taker. The test administrator may view the test report within the administrator workspace.
The test administration system thus provides a testing system wherein a test administrator may order tests from a remote computer and deliver the tests to test subjects located at other remote computers. The test takers may take tests on the remote computer without needing the administrator""s presence. In addition, after each test subject completes his or her test, the test taker""s answers are quickly and conveniently provided to the system and scored so they may be viewed by the administrator at a remote location. The system also provides the test administrator with a wide variety of information, including information about completed tests, expired tests, and tests currently in progress. These an other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and appended claims.